Elizabelle Cullen
Elizabelle Rosemary "Lizzy" Cullen is the Lux Lamia daughter of Edward Cullen and Isabella Cullen . She is their youngest daughter and second child. Lizzy is the younger sister of Renesmee Cullen and the older/'twin' sister of Masen Cullen . Early Life & Bio Elizabelle Rosemary "Lizzy" Cullen was born to Isabella and Edward Cullen on November 15th, 2008, in Forks, Washington. Lizzy is extremely smart for her age and her slow growth rate makes her the youngest of the family. Out of all her siblings, she has the most time to grow up. As a Lux Lamia, she will be fully grown in ten years, much more compared to her brother Masen. Lizzy was first introduced in Sunrise. On Isle Esme, Bella and Edward convieved Lizzy in the magia piscina, and becomes their first Lux Lamia child. As she grows up in Sunrise, Lizzy is very quiet. She doesn't communicate with people unless it's with her power, transmitting what she's thinking into someone elses mind. The first time she speaks is Christmas of 2008, after she taught herself. In Sunrise the early stages of Lizzy's brillance is seen to grow, even though she is a baby, her abilties make her very intelligent than the rest of her family. In late of 2008, Masen is concieved. He is Lizzy's Lux Lamia 'twin'. He was born when she needed him the most, which would be a few months later when Lorenzo would attack the Cullen family. She then grows up on Isles de Cullen with the rest of her family until late 2012. In Noon Sun, Lizzy is now four years old. She physically in this story goes from looking like an eight year old to about ten. She is still considered the youngest of the Cullen children due to her slow growth rate, which makes her upset sometimes because the rest of her family is growing up fast. When Abriana is brought into the family, she bonds with her because she is the baby of the family and Lizzy is still being treated like the baby. When Serena attacks the Cullen's, Lizzy is attacked by her as well in an alley. She isn't effected by Serena's attack too much, a little scared after, but gets over it and wants to help her family fight back. Power & Intelligence Elizabelle is very powerful for a Lux Lamia, just like her brother, Masen. Lizzy was the first Lux Lamia child born since the Rider brothers in 1993 and 1994, almost fifteen years later. Lizzy was also born with a vast knowledge of everything, which makes her a huge asset in the Cullen coven. As Lizzy grows up she learns that her powers are a lot more dangerous than they seem. She can read minds, form a mental shield, and place her thoughts mentally in the minds of others. Durring the first years of her life she only communicated with her ability to place thoughts mentally in others minds. Description & Personality Elizabelle was born looking very much like her paternal biological grandmother, Elizabeth Masen. She has the same curls as Renesmee, which she inherited from her maternal grandfather, Charlie Swan. But, according to her grandfather, Carlisle, she has the same bright green eyes and bronze hair as her grandmother and father. Lizzy is very smart for her age. Her intelligence is one of the key points that make up who she is. Lizzy has always been interested in trying new things. She knows over seven different languages and tends to be interested in things on a higher intellect level. Hence why she earned the nickname "Baby Enstein" as a child. For the first two stories, Sunrise and Noon Sun, Lizzy represents the innocence of the group. As Lizzy gets older she begins to drift from this as her innocence fades away. Due to her feeling as if she's being left behind by the others, Lizzy grows bitter and distant. Lizzy can be very much like her father, Edward, with her brooding tendencies. Although, she still has an innocent chippernes to her. Like her mother and sister, Lizzy is very observant of the world around her. Especially people. She's not as social as Renesmee, but she understands where others are coming from due to her power. Name Elizabelle Rosemary is named after her paternal biological grandmother, her mother, and her two adopted aunts. Elizabelle is a combination of Elizabeth and Isabella and Rosemary is a combination of Rosalie and Alice's real name, Mary. These names are something her older sister, Renesmee, came up with. Just like her elder sister, Lizzy's name is a combination of names from beloved family memebers of her parents, Edward and Bella. Relationships 'Renesmee Cullen' (sister/friend) '' Renesmee is Lizzy's older sister. She looks up to Renesmee, ever since they were children. They are close and have a very good relationship. Many of Renesmee's feelings for Lizzy are maternal. Renesmee was the one who named Lizzy and continued the tradition of having a combined name in the family. Lizzy also learned how to speak as Renesmee's christmas present. They've also both bonded over the fact they both were imprinted on by wolves at young ages. Emmett Cullen even refers to them as the "imprinting twins" as children. 'Masen Cullen ''(brother/friend) '' Masen is Lizzy's younger brother and Lux Lamia 'twin'. Although, growing up Masen was more like an older brother since his growth rate accelerated hers. The two understand one another very well because of their power and spiecies. Since they all came from the magia piscina, Masen has a connection with Lizzy he doesn't share with anyone else. They know what one another is feeling and know when the other is near, they get a sense. The two, when they combine their powers, form an almost 'super power'. They are protective of one another, and sometimes Masen will look to Lizzy as his big sister, but not very often though. She is always seen as the 'youngest' in his eyes, something Lizzy's dealt with her whole life. Lizzy doesn't mind it though and still has a very solid relationship with her brother. Aidan Hale ''(cousin/brother/best friend) '' Aidan is Lizzy's best friend and cousin. The two have been friends with one another since childhood. It all started since they were the only two that liked to play games together. They tended to build and design many things out of blocks. When they lived on the island they were seen playing pranks on one another frequently and also teasing each other. They designed the tree houses on the island and built a playset in their New York home gardens. Overall, the two are very close and protetective of one another. Jennifer Peterson ''(best friend/sister) '' Jennifer is friend of Lizzy's. The two meet in Noon Sun, she is the hybrid sister of Nahuel. Lizzy sees good in Jennifer and trusts her right away. Jen acts like a big sister to Lizzy at times. They care for each other very much. Abrianna Cullen ''' ''(cousin/sister/best friend) '' Abby is Lizzy's younger cousin. The two form a bond very quickly being the youngest, in fact Lizzy is the one who givesAbrianna her nick name, Abby. By Sunset the two are around the same age and begin to become very clsoe to one another. This is when they become best friends and begin to hang out with one another a lot. Overall, they're one another's confidantes. Lizzy tells Abby her concerns about Seth and how their imprinting relationship has been going. Family Members 000d4w9y.jpg|Edward Cullen|link=Edward Cullen Bella-306318 429619423747956 93621998 n.jpg|Isabella Cullen|link=Isabella Cullen Renesmee.png|Renesmee Cullen|link=Renesmee Cullen Masen.png|Masen Cullen |link=Masen Cullen Carlisle-562696 429619547081277 192949464 n-600x840.jpg|Carlisle Cullen|link=Carlisle Cullen Esmee 1896270186 n-1.jpg|Esmee Cullen|link=Esmee Cullen Alice-561432 429619343747964 2023403356 n.jpg|Alice Cullen|link=Alice Cullen Jasper.jpg|Jasper Hale|link=Jasper Hale Rosalie-552502 429621110414454 1551636146 n.jpg|Rosalie Cullen|link=Rosalie Hale Emmett-549711 429620033747895 270143180 n.jpg|Emmet Cullen|link=Emmet Cullen KateTodd.png|Lillian Hale|link=Lillian Hale Jason dolley 0.jpg|Aidan Hale|link=Aidan Hale Abby.jpg|Abrianna Cullen|link=Abrianna Cullen Gracie.jpg|Grace Martin|link=Grace Martin Eeeethan.jpeg|Ethan Rider|link=Ethan Rider Candice-Accola-in-Juno.jpg|Jennifer Peterson|link=Jennifer Peterson First Row; Parents, Second Two Siblings Second Row; First two, Adopted grandparents, next adopted aunt and uncle (Alice and Jasper) Third row; Adopted aunt and uncle (Emmet and Rosalie Cullen Fourth Row; Adopted Cousin (Abby) Next one Grace ( Brothers girlfriend/ Friend) next two family/friend Ethan Rider and Jennifer Peterson Trivia Category:Third Generation Category:All Characters Category:The Cullens